


baby, you can dream on me

by ficfucker



Series: rhink drabbles, ficlets, & fluff [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: rhett whittles & link observes





	baby, you can dream on me

**Author's Note:**

> title from let it bleed by the rolling stones 
> 
> are all my rhink drabbles going to be based around music? probably

Link steps onto the back porch holding two glasses of homemade strawberry lemonade and smiles at Rhett. He’s whittling a small piece of wood in one of their brown wicker chairs and The Rolling Stones are playing. Mick Jagger sings Gimme Shelter while Rhett peels little tan slivers off the block he’s holding. They scatter by his feet like rose petals. 

 

“Gettin’ good wit’ that,” Link notes. He gives Rhett a kiss on the top of his head and sets his glass on the table next to him. Link sits in the accompanying chair and watches Rhett a moment. 

 

“Gonna be a whale when I’m done with it,” Rhett explains. He blows on the wood, which is shaped similarly to a sock with a potato in it, and little shaving specks flutter off. 

 

“A friend for the duck and owl inside.” 

 

Rhett grins, nods, and sips his lemonade in long, thirsty gulps. His adam’s apple bobs and when he sets his glass down, his moustache is hatched with fine red-pink droplets. “Get you a pair of gloves and I could teach ya, too.” 

 

Link smirks and rolls his eyes. “Suddenly trust me with sharp thannngs?” 

 

“They make protective gloves. We could get you like, safety goggles, too.” Rhett itches his beard and the song turns over to Let It Bleed. He licks the lemonade off his upper lip. “Maybe we could jus’ start you off with soap carving.” 

 

Rhett sets his tools on the table near his drink and Link reaches out and takes his hand, rubs his thumb over Rhett’s middle and ring finger. Link says, “Soap carvin’ could be fun.”

 

“Mm,” Rhett agrees. “How ‘bout we get some goat’s milk soap or sumthing tomorrow? What cuts best, you think?” Rhett gives Link’s hand a little squeeze. 

 

Link smiles softly and shrugs. “Guess we’ll have to make a whole event of it an’ try all types.” 

 

Rhett smiles, too, and starts to sing along quietly to the music, with his voice low and drawling, “ _ And if you need it, baby, well you can dream on me _ .”

 

Link lets Rhett’s hand slip from his and he stands. “Spread yer knees,” he says. 

 

Rhett gives a look, his eyebrows curious, but does as Link has instructed and continues to hum along to Let It Bleed, his fingers tapping the drum beat on the arms of the wicker chair. 

 

Link sits between Rhett’s thighs, nestles himself in good and close, and Rhett, instinctively, wraps his arms around Link’s middle. Rhett rubs his beard against Link’s neck, his cheek, and Link giggles. 

 

“Whatchu want fer dinner tonight, love?” Rhett asks. 

 

“Whutever you make.” 

 

“Basket of raw tomatoes?” 

 

Link blows air out of his mouth and wriggles his hips. Being around Rhett makes him feel loose and silly and safe. “Bananas, too?” he asks. 

 

Rhett kisses at his ear. “Seaweed and olives for dessert.”

 

They decide to decide later and Rhett gets his whittling tools and almost-whale again. He leans over Link’s shoulder while Link holds his other tools and goes back to his thing, now with Link as an assistant and someone to be close to. Rhett works on shaving the general shape down smoother then focuses on the details of the fluke. Link watches with a quiet but genuine interest. 

 

“This is nice,” Rhett says softly. Ritchie Valens is playing now.

 

“Makin’ little wooden whales?” 

 

“That. An’ being with you, doofus.” 

 

“And Ritchie Valens.” 

 

Rhett chuckles and gives Link another kiss near the ear. “And Ritchie Valens.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't have much purpose other than being good writing practice and i had to research albums released in 1969 for work related stuff and have been stuck on let it bleed 
> 
> kudos + comments if you enjoyed
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
